


Home

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian survivers, Asgardians - Freeform, Fix it iw, Fix-It, Gen, God of Mischief, Loki God of Mischief - Freeform, Loki's Army is here, Pensive Thor, Post A4, Post Infinity War, Post-Canon Fix-It, Thor emotional, fix it fix, loki lives, post Avengers 4, post IW, they cannot just kill him, your saviour is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: After defeating Thanos, Thor finds himself at the cliff in Norway where Odin died, remembering their last conversation, waiting for the surviving Asgardians. He also remembers his last words to Loki.When the rescue ship arrives, things turn out to be different than expected.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned. At all. In fact, I dreamt this last night and had to write it down and share it. It's just a very short oneshot and will definitely not be continued.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you to my great beta @we_dreamerz, for editing and a tiny bit of extra input.

Thor had been alone for days. Usually not the pensive type, he had returned to Norway and was staring at the sea, standing at the exact spot where his father had died and told them this was home. He remembered every single word from their conversation.

Loki had been with him. He hadn’t expected to miss him so much, not after everything his brother had done, but now, his loss hurt more than he could have imagined, more than anything else. As a son, he had expected to outlive his parents, though his mother had died before her time. But he’d never thought about outliving Loki before all this had started. He had grieved and mourned him more than once, true, but this time, he had seen how Thanos squeezed and crushed the life out of him. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but that moment haunted his nightmares. Everytime he fell asleep he saw his brother die over and over again. He would wake up in a cold sweat, eyes stinging with tears. Every single time he fell asleep. Saw his brother die again and again and again and again in his nightmares, waking up in cold sweat and tears.

His last words to Loki haunted him. It had been stupid to expect his brother to return without the Tesseract. The cursed stone inside had called for him, how could Thor have expected anything else?

He was alone, with no idea where the Asgardians were who had been spared by Thanos. He’d told Valkyrie to bring them here, but they had not yet turned up. Maybe they had been attacked by someone else and he was waiting for a ship that would never come. Maybe he was the last Asgardian in the whole universe. Once destined to rule them, now a relic from an extinct species.

 

* * *

When the ship landed, Thor was overjoyed. A grinning Valkyrie greeted him. The grin vanished when, unable to stop himself, he took her in his arms. “I’ll let this one slip because you are the king, but I’ve killed people for less, just letting you know…” she whispered. A bit embarrassed, he let go of her, greeting every single person emerging from the ship with a broad smile on his face.

That night, Thor showed Valkyrie the cliff and told her what had happened here. From the corner of his eye, he saw a green shimmer where she stood. A familiar voice asked in a mocking tone “Did you really think I was stupid enough to attack Thanos head-on with a pocketknife, brother?”


End file.
